Sailor Moon's Suitors (The Courtship of Princess Serenity)
by JaneC09
Summary: In the Silver Millennium, Princess Serenity must court four planetary princesses, and choose one as her wife. Who will she choose? Yuri story; mild language and content
1. Princess Jupiter

**SAILOR MOON'S SUITORS (THE COURTSHIP OF PRINCESS SERENITY)  
><strong>

**By SailorJane**

**Story Notes:**

Once again, I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. It is owned by Naoko Takeuchi

This is a Yuri (Lesbian) story. Rated PG-13 for mild language and content, nothing too explicit.

This is a simple story I came up with. It takes place in the Silver Millennium, or The Moon Kingdom if you will. I'm once again using the characters' original Japanese names. This is an Alternate Universe pairing. Who will Usagi end up with? Well, you'll have to read to find out.

For this particular story, I decided to keep it relatively short, especially since ONLY LOVE CAN CONQUER HATE was so long, and also not delve into too much exposition.

Please review this at the end and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>PRINCESS JUPITER<strong>

Princess Serenity of the Moon waited outside in the courtyard of the Moon Palace. She stared at The Earth, running her gloved hand across her cheek; a sadness in her eyes. The man from Earth she planned to marry lived there. But because of The Moon's recently antagonistic relationship with its planet, it would never come to pass. She was forbidden by her people to have anything to do with The Earth. Such a shame. What a beautiful planet it was. As much as Princess Serenity wanted to go against her people's wishes, she knew that her influence as Princess, and future queen, came before her personal wishes.

It still didn't help that she had already turned 18 and was still not married. Traditional customs demanded all members of the Royal family married at 18. This was also integral to uniting the planets. She needed to find a partner, and fast.

She was only allowed to marry into Nobility. Most of the noble Gentlemen came from Earth, including Prince Endymion, who was her first choice. The Princess of the Moon being married to the Prince of Earth? It seemed like a match made in heaven. She liked Endymion as a person, though they had not shared any intimate moments in their short time together. But when Endymion admitted that their union was impossible on the eve of her 18th birthday, Serena's dreams were crushed. With no suitable Male companion from any other planet, her only option was a female. Princess Serenity did not consider this a negative; The Moon Kingdom's philosophy of love was based more on the person rather than their gender. And at this point, Serena simply wanted a companion who would love her, someone who could be a friend, not just a symbol of inner-planetary unity. However, her options were limited. The princesses of Uranus and Neptune were already married to each other, the Princess of Saturn had opted not to be part of the Lunar Nobility, and Pluto was having its own problems (The Lunar Court was debating whether Pluto was a planet or not.) That left Jupiter, Mars, Venus and Mercury.

The young blonde heir to the Lunar throne would have to meet with the princess of each of these planets and decide who she would take as her wife. And it had to be done fast!

Princess Serenity knew Princess Venus very well; they were practically best friends. It would seem strange becoming intimate with someone she had practically grown up with, but Serenity considered her the one to marry. The union of the Princesses of Venus and The Moon seemed like another dream marriage. She wasn't sure if the Venusian was interested, or even available. Unfortunately, Venus was busy, and would have to meet her a few days later. In the meantime, Princess Serenity was encouraged to meet with the other Princesses.

She was well acquainted with Princess Mars, but the two of them didn't get along so well. Perhaps they could find some common ground. Having a spiritual Martian behind the Lunar throne could be beneficial to the culture. The two would meet the next day.

Serenity was probably least acquainted with Princess Mercury, the quiet book-worm. While they had gotten along fine in the short time spent with each other over the years, she didn't really see her joining together with the Mercurian. There were no plans yet for the two to meet.

Today, Princess Serenity was to meet Princess Jupiter. They knew each other well enough, she had helped the Lunar Princess with her Martial arts training. They hadn't seen each other in a long time.

"Your Highness," Artemis called out.

Princess Serenity turned away from the Earth to see her feline guardian standing before her. Sailor Jupiter stood behind with her arms folded.

"The Princess of Jupiter is here to see you," Artemis presented her name with such elegance, "Princess Makoto Kino, heir to the throne of Jupiter, the fifth planet from the sun. The daughter of-"

"All right, all right," Princess Jupiter interrupted him, assertively walking past the cat, "She knows who I am."

Artemis groaned and walked away.

"Good evening Princess Serenity," Makoto curtsied, rather ungracefully. She was beautiful, though her tall stature and muscles made look intimidating. Her brown hair was tied together in a ponytail.

Serenity laughed, "Good evening Makoto."

The brunette stood up and folded her arms. There was a frown on her face, "What's so funny?"

"Sorry," The Blonde princess kept laughing, "I'm just not used to seeing you in a dress."

There was a dress code in the Lunar palace: all female nobles were to be in evening gowns, complete with a choker and long gloves, which could not be removed for any reason. The Jovian's dress and choker were green, her gloves were white. The Lunar Princess' dress and gloves were both white. She was required to be dressed like this at all times, even outside the palace. Serenity enjoyed the formal gown, she loved safeguarding her hands in gloves, but the admiration was not always shared with other Female nobles.

"Yeah," Princess Jupiter looked at her gloves, "Not a fan of dressing up, the gloves are kinda annoying."

"Oh I love my gloves," The Lunar Princess picked up her gloved hands and gently caressed her face with them, "Yours are nice too."

"Meh," Lita shrugged her shoulders. She looked at the blonde, "You look good in them."

"Well," Serenity moved closer to her, "You'd have to get used to dressing up like this if you lived here."

"Right," Makoto looked uncomfortable. While the dress complimented her, Serenity had always found Jupiter to be more… well, masculine. The blonde strangely found that attractive. Princess Makoto of Jupiter may have been an aggressive figure, but she was in fact an amiable person. That's what was most important, and having a strong Jovian beside her would be a plus. Perhaps she could, in fact, be Princess Serenity's future wife.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" Serenity offered her friend a hand to hold.

"Sure," Makoto smiled and took her gloved hand in hers as they walked in the courtyard admiring the stars. She looked up to Jupiter, realizing how far away it was; a simple white dot in the night sky. "So," she hesitated, "You're looking to marry soon right?"

The Jovian Princess wasn't wasting any time cutting to the chase. Serenity was hoping they could talk some more. She enjoyed Makoto's conversation. "I should have been married already," The Moon Princess frowned, "At least that's what my mother and fellow noblemen say."

"Do you WANT to get married?" Makoto asked very matter-of-fact like.

Serenity thought about the question, her eyes still lost in the stars, "It's not about what I want, it's about what's best for the Moon Kingdom, for the entire Solar System."

Princess Jupiter looked doubtful.

"Does," Princess Serenity hesitated looking at Jupiter, "Does Jupiter have rules regarding marriage?"

"Not really," Makoto shook her head, "Unless, of course, the Lunar Queen demands it." She looked right at Serenity.

The blonde stopped and held the brunette's hands, "Mako-chan," She looked very nervous, "What are your feelings about being my bride? How would you feel about living in the palace with me, being the power behind the throne? Us spending the rest of our lives together?"

Princess Jupiter's eyes vacillated. She was known as the toughest fighter in the galaxy, but she seemed really scared to talk to Princess of the Moon. "Honestly," Jupiter began. She was almost shaking before she finally confessed with her eyes closed, "I'd rather not."

Serenity dropped her head hearing this disappointing news. She liked Jupiter, and hoped this would be the end of her search for a soul-mate.

"I'm sorry Usagi," Makoto grabbed her shoulders. She stuttered realizing her faux-pas; few people called the Princess by her first name, "I, I mean," She let go of her shoulders and bowed, "Princess Serenity."

"It's fine Makoto," Usagi looked at her, "Call me Usagi."

"I mean," Jupiter was at a loss for words, "I, I like you Usagi. You're great and all, but I," She sighed in disappointment, "I don't know how to explain it."

The blonde jumped to a conclusion, "Do you not like girls?" If this was the case, she would be very surprised.

"No, I do like girls," Jupiter confessed. Usagi's disappointment was apparent, "And don't mistake me, I think you're beautiful, one of the most gorgeous girls in all the stars. I'd be lying if said I haven't fantasized about taking you to bed."

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. She didn't know how to react to this.

"I mean uh," Jupiter chuckled nervously. She then calmed herself and sighed. Her long legs walked away, her eyes once again lost in the stars, "It's more than that. I've trained my whole life to be a soldier for Jupiter; for the whole galaxy. I never saw myself as royalty, sitting on some throne in a fancy dress and gloves, ordering servants around and recruiting other people to fight my battles for me."

Now the Jovian princess was beginning to make more sense. Serenity understood and walked to her side.

"I'm sorry Serenity," Jupiter looked to her and corrected herself, "Usagi." She held her hand. "To be away from my home for so long, away from my people. I don't know if I can do that."

"I understand," The blonde replied, "I mean it would be difficult, but I'm sure we could work it out if you wanted to stay on Jupiter."

"Nah," The Jovian said in a disappointing tone, "It wouldn't be fair to you. Being separated from your wife for long periods of time, I wouldn't have it." She looked back at her and held her hands again, "But I live to serve my Princess. If you offer me your hand in marriage, I'll accept it."

Makoto really was a good friend. She was willing to give her life to Serenity. Usagi wanted her friend to be happy. So, the blonde sighed and gave her friend a smile, "Don't worry Mako-chan, I won't force this on you."

"But you have to marry someone," Jupiter reminded her, looking guilty.

"Don't worry," Serenity was optimistic, "I still have a few other suitors to check out." She held onto the taller friend and smiled, "You're a great friend Mako-chan."

The two of them shared an innocent kiss on the lips. Nothing especially intimate. Princess Jupiter smiled.

"Are you seeing any other suitors today?" She asked.

"Nope," Usagi answered in a cute tone, "Although," her tone dropped an octave, "I have to go to Mars tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to that!"

Makoto laughed, "Oh yeah, Princess Mars. Good luck with that."

"Thanks," Usagi frowned.

"Well," The Jovian smiled, "I don't have to leave for a while. You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Sure!" Usagi smiled again, "You want to go to the ice-rink? You can show me your moves?"

"That could take a long time," Makoto joked, "But okay."

"Hey!" Usagi laughed, "Don't make fun of me, I'm gonna get enough of that with Mars tomorrow!"

"Sorry!" Makoto joked and held onto Usagi's hand as they walked towards the Ice-rink. She then stopped and held her hands out, "But um, can I take these damn gloves off?"

Princess Serenity smiled and shook her head, "Sorry. Rules are rules."

Princess Jupiter groaned.


	2. Princess Mars

**SAILOR MOON'S SUITORS**

**By SailorJane**

**PRINCESS MARS**

Princess Serenity really didn't want to be in the Martian temple. Not that it wasn't a beautiful building, filled with antiquities and spiritual atmosphere, but the idea of marrying the Princess of Mars made Serenity sick. She was greeted respectfully by the Martian temple servants, who led her to the Temple hall where Princess Mars was. Dressed for the occasion, the raven-hair had a red sleeveless dress with a flower pattern and a purple yellow bow tied around her waste; complete with a red choker and long purple gloves. She sat on a zafu cushion meditating. Generally, she would be in her priestess garb for a mediation session, but meeting the Lunar Princess forced her to be more formal. The room was something of a greenhouse, filled with plants and vegetation, and a waterfall at the end of the room.

"Princess," The servant grabbed her attention.

The Princess opened one eye in agitation.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon is here to see you."

Mars stood up without bowing. She was stunningly beautiful; her long raven-hair flowing down to her slender waste. Unfortunately her attitude left something to be desired, "What up Meatball head?!"

Serenity rolled her eyes. She had grown so tired of that insult.

"Miss Rei," The servant spoke up, "May I remind you of your manners. We have a royal guest from the-"

"Are you going to marry her?" Rei pointed to him aggressively, "You wanna marry her?"

The blonde began to rub her gloved hands across her cheeks nervously.

The servant hesitated. He was speechless before he tried to speak, "No your grace, that wouldn't be proper, but-"

"Then beat it Jeeves!" Mars barked.

The servant sighed and began to walk out of the room. He looked to Princess Serenity just beforehand, "Good luck!"

The Moon Princess, once again dressed in a white gown walked into the room with her head down, "Nice to see you too Rei," She muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is," Rei teased as she sat back down, "Take a seat. Relax your mind."

How can I relax my mind when you're around, Serenity thought. But she reluctantly sat on a zufa near Rei without making a sound. The Martian went back to her mediation practice, completely ignoring her guest. Serenity kind of liked it that way. Maybe she should just sit here and wait for her ride to come back. While the room and atmosphere was relaxing, the blonde was no good at mediating; just one argument she had gotten into with Princess Mars. Instead, Usagi contemplated the fun time she had ice-skating with Makoto. The blonde had stumbled so many times, she wanted to cry, but the Jovian stuck with her.

Another servant, a female this time, made her way into the room. She bowed before asking, "Excuse me your grace, would either of you care for a drink?"

"Sure," Rei opened her eyes, "I'll have Martian-ale, and some milk for Baby-Usagi."

Princess Serenity grit her teeth.

"As you wish M'lady." The servant bowed and walked away.

"You know," Serenity explained with an irritated tone of voice, "Most people generally call me by my title, PRINCESS SERENITY!"

"You know," Princess Mars interrupted her, "Most people generally don't have to waste their entire day sucking up to some Lunar Brat looking for a suitable bride." She picked up her gloved hands and stared at them, "Not to mention all uncomfortably 'dressed-to-impress' like this."

Serenity scowled. She once again gently rubbed her cheek with her left gloved hand.

"Besides," Rei looked right at her smiling mischievously, "You're on my turf, I'll call you whatever I want… Meatball head!"

As much as Serenity wanted to tell her off and get in another pointless screaming match with her, the blonde shook her head and decided to get down to brass tacks.

"All right," She said, "Let's get this over with."

Rei turned and looked at her.

"Rei," Princess Serenity started, and then remembered her manners, "Princess Mars, I am courting you today, because I need to be married soon." Usagi really felt like she was talking to a wall.

"By the Gods," Rei laughed, "I feel so sorry for the poor sap who has to marry you."

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Usagi yelled back, "You know it may be you-"

"Like Hell it's gonna be me," Rei interrupted, her tone wasn't so much angry as it was belittling, "I'd rather jump into the lava of Mount Kasai than have to spend the rest of my years looking at that dopey hairstyle of yours!"

While Princess Serenity tried so often to reserve her anger over Rei's insults, she couldn't contain herself. Usagi screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped up from the zafu. Even Rei took notice of Usagi's outburst: "You are so… so…" She couldn't come up with the right adjective. Rei stared at her waiting. "So MEAN!"

"You said 'mean' already," Rei reminded her.

The lunar Princess yelled unintelligibly and stormed out of the hall.

"Oh come on Usagi!" Rei teased her.

With her eyes about to pop out of their sockets and her white teeth flashing, Usagi turned around at the entrance and gave her the finger "Fuck you Rei!"

Princess Mars couldn't believe what she heard.

The servant with their drinks happened to be standing there, "Your Highness, please!"

Usagi stormed away in a dramatic fashion. Some of the other servants tried to calm her down, but she simply walked past them all until she found herself back in the lobby of the temple, by herself. She was fuming with anger, hiding her face in her gloves. Why did she have to be married now? Why was this woman she had no feelings for one of the only four suitors available to her? She wanted to just go home and crawl into bed. However, Serenity stared at a nearby painting. It was one of her mother, The Lunar Queen and the Praetor of Mars, Rei's father. Suddenly, Usagi was reminded of why she had to marry someone in the first place: to secure peace and order across the systems. The blonde allowed herself to calm down, and decided to return and face her rival.

Before reaching the hall they had previously been in, Princess Serenity ran into Princess Mars. The raven-hair didn't say anything, but she did have a guilty look on her face.

"Look Rei," Usagi was more calm, "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but I'm really stressed out here."

"Well you-" Rei stared.

Usagi waved her hands in front of her, "Please, just let me speak for a minute, and then you can make fun of me all you want." Mars folded her arms and allowed her fellow princess to speak, "I know you hate me, but like it or not, I have to marry someone. It may very well be you. I don't have a lot of options. If we're going to be stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, then I need to at least know what I'm getting myself into with you. I mean," Usagi hesitated feeling tears gathering in her eyes and looking down at the ground. Once again, she stroked her gloved fingers across her face. Rei didn't look amused, "It's for the good of our planets. And believe me, I'd rather take the time to meet someone I truly love, but I can't. And I'm scared and having you make fun of me like this is really hard. I don't want this-"

"Oh for Goddess' sake, stop whining!" Rei snorted at her. She wasn't teasing her this time, she really did sound genuinely agitated, "You're a bigger crybaby than Princess Venus."

Princess Serenity looked back at Princess Mars like she was heartless. Even when she spilled her guts out to her, Rei took advantage of her emotions.

However, Rei grabbed a hold of Serenity's gloved hand and spoke in a more soothing tone, "You know what you need? You need to relax in the hot-springs."

That sounds good, Usagi thought. It almost sounded like Rei was being nice to her.

"Come with me," she said, leading the Lunar Princess by the hand, "Maybe seeing each other naked will help you make up your mind."

Usagi's eyes widened.

Later, Usagi and Rei were relaxing in a pool of hot water, steam escaping the bath. Both girls were, in fact, naked to the bone. This would have been seen as a serious breach of etiquette between a Royal couple courting each other, and The Princess didn't show her body to just anyone. But Serenity didn't care, this bath was exactly what she needed to relieve her of her stress. Besides, she still had her white gloves on, keeping her hands outside the pool obviously. She wasn't wearing anything else. Rei's hands were bare, submerged in the pool.

"So are you gonna tell me," Rei asked, "Why you refuse to take your gloves off?"

Usgai didn't really want to speak, she was enjoying the steam too much. But, with a lower cadence than accustomed to, she spoke up, "I don't know, I just don't like taking them off."

Rei looked at her curiously, "You have a fetish or something?"

The blonde gave her a confused look.

"I mean," Rei chuckled, "You're always touching your cheeks with them like some sort of nervous tick-"

Usagi leaned her head back again and did in fact rub one of her gloved hands on her cheek, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can't we just enjoy the water?"

Rei rolled her eyes.

A heavy sigh escaped the Princess, "I needed this."

"Yeah you really do," The Martian Princess replied. She motioned over towards the blonde and gently wrapped her arm around her neck. Usagi was surprised at the her affectionate gesture. "For the record," Rei spoke softly, "I don't hate you. I find you extremely annoying, lazy, dull-witted, you can seem very full of yourself-"

"I get the picture," Usagi responded in an annoying tone.

"But," Rei assured her, "I can see your heart is in the right place."

The blonde princess looked into the raven-hair's eyes. They were genuine, and she wondered if the two of them were finally starting to connect at least on a friendship level.

"And, I mean, you're cute," Rei admitted, "You're a beautiful woman," She moved her hand away from behind the blonde's neck and twirled one of her long pigtails, "I mean I'm not a huge fan of your buns," She also ran a finger across her gloved arms, "And your glove fetish is weird-"

Usagi moved her hand away, but Rei intercepted it and held in her own. The Lunar Princess couldn't believe she was holding hands with Princess Mars!

"And being the power behind the Lunar throne would certainly be a positive. I know my people are wetting themselves over the idea." She hesitated, "I guess being married to you wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

By now, Usagi was starting to consider Rei as her bride. It turned out the Priestess did have a heart.

"But," Rei looked her in the eyes, "I don't think this'll come as a shock to you, but I'm just not attracted to you in that way. I don't see you as my partner for life."

Usagi looked disappointed. Why was I even considering her, she thought.

"Besides," Rei let go of the blonde's hand, "I'm in love with someone else."

Serenity looked at the priestess curiously, "Who?"

Rei silently shook her head, "I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on Rei," Usagi smiled, curious about the idea. She put her hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Rei spat out. Usagi decided not to press the issue forward. "Look bottom line, if you want me to be your wife, I can't stop you, but I'm totally against the idea." She looked at her in a concerned fashion, "You shouldn't have to get married because your people are force you to, you should marry for love."

"I appreciate your concern Rei," Said the blonde, "But I'm the Lunar Princess, I have duties to fulfill." The Princess of Mars leaned back and relaxed. "Don't worry, I'm seeing Princess Venus tomorrow."

Rei's eyes shot open and she looked nervously at the Lunar Princess, "Minako?"

"Yeah," Usagi looked back at her, "She's probably gonna be the one," Princess Serenity hesitated looking confused by her friend's expression, "Why? Something wrong with that?"

"No!" The raven-hair looked away defensively, "Why would anything be wrong?!"

Serenity could tell something was still wrong with Princess Mars. However, she decided to return to enjoying her bath. After what seemed like a minute of silence had passed, Usagi looked back at her friend and chuckled, "It's funny. I know we're not getting wed anytime soon, but I feel like maybe we're actually becoming friends."

Rei looked defiant, "I dunno if I'd go that far!"

The blonde could tell she was simply teasing her, "Rei, can I stay with you tonight? I'm not heading to Venus until tomorrow."

Their eyes met, Rei pondered the idea. "Sure, you can stay."

Princess Serenity moved closer to her friend. She tried to give her a simple kiss on the lips, but the raven-hair turned her head to avoid the gesture. The blonde resigned to kiss her on the cheek and rested her head on Rei's shoulder.

"But I'm not having sex with you," Princess Mars pointed her index finger at Usagi.

An annoyed snort escaped Usagi's nose, "Don't flatter yourself."


	3. Princess Venus

**SAILOR MOON'S SUITORS**

**By SailorJane**

**PRINCESS VENUS**

In the days of the Silver Millennium, Venus was a very different planet. In fact, Lunarians originated from Venus, before colonizing Earth's Moon, and becoming the central balance of the Solar System, following the discovery of the Legendary Silver Crystal. However, as centuries went by, Venus was becoming hotter, and it's atmosphere was getting denser. Queen Serenity had given Princess Venus a castle orbiting the planet, but today, Venus and the Lunarian Princess were to meet on the planet's surface. Outside the landing bay, Serenity could see the beautiful blond Goddess of Love standing outside to meet her, accompanied by a few guards. She was dressed in a beautiful gold dress complete with her trademark red bow, orange choker, and long white gloves with yellow bands at the cuffs. The Venusian Princess waved at her friend:

"Usagi-chan!" The two of them knew each other so well, proper etiquette didn't exist between them, even in public.

"Mina-chan!" The Lunar Princess ran towards her friend until they embraced each other. Minako's hug felt wonderful. They hadn't seen each other in a while. The two gave eachother a childish kiss on the lips. As their lips parted, Minako smiled sweetly. Usagi loved her smile. The Venusian then raised her hands and wiggled her gloved fingers.

"I'm wearing my gloves!" She teasingly tickled Usagi's cheeks with her fingers. The Lunar Princess laughed and pulled her hands down.

"Haha thanks," Usagi smiled in jubilation, "I know you don't like to hide those perfect hands of yours."

"Well," Mina looked at her gloved hands, palms facing outwards "These will keep them perfect right? Of course now nobody can see the splendid manicure I got," She jokingly bobbled her head at the mention of her nails. She then placed her arm over her friend's neck, "It's great to see you Usagi."

"You too," The Lunar Princess put her arm around her friend's waist. She looked up at a giant observation tower, near the spaceport. The yellow clouds behind the Observation deck created an epic feel. At the same time, Usagi was reminded of the change in atmosphere. "Is it just me, or is this planet getting hotter all the time-"

"Yes," Minako interrupted, "Hold on, where do you wanna go?"

Usagi continued to stare at the tower near them, "Uh… What about that uh… what's the tower called again? They serve drinks right?" She pointed to the massive structure.

Mina looked up, "Aphrodite's Needle?" She confirmed the structure's needle and looked to her friend. "You wanna go there? It's kind of a tourist trap."

"Well," Usagi replied, "I've seen that tower dozens of times coming in, and I've never been inside. Isn't the view supposed to be inspiring?"

"It's been a while since I've been in there," Princess Venus looked back at it, "But we can go in."

"Or is gonna be too crowded to get a table?" Princess Serenity looked at her friend.

Venus looked at her friend with an incredulous smile, "I'm the Princess of Venus, Usagi." She looked to one of her guards, "Terrance, can we go to the Needle?"

"Yes Ma'am," He nodded his head, "Follow me."

The two princesses had no trouble getting a private booth in the crowded Observation deck of the building. They did of course get called out by numerous admirers on the way in, and Princess Venus and Serenity took a little time to shake hands and sign autographs, especially for younger kids. Now settled in their seats, Serenity admired the view. She felt like she could see the whole planet from up here. The Venusian has seen it before, so she wasn't as awestruck. After a minute or so, Usagi calmed down and spoke to her fellow Princess:

"So you just came back from Earth right?"

"Oh," Venus groaned, "Yeah, it wasn't easy."

"That bad?" Serenity looked concerned folding her gloved arms on the table.

Minako threw her long flowing blonde hair behind her back and continued, "Queen Beryl's got everyone wrapped around her finger. It's actually kinda scary." She pointed to her in a didactic manner, "That reminds me, we should work on putting together a team of guardians for you in case, Venus forbid, something goes wrong."

The Lunarian didn't seem very interested in discussing forming a team. "Was Endymion there?" Usagi's cheek once again felt her gloved fingertips.

Minako knew from this gesture that Princess Serenity was uncomfortable. She was aware of her past relationship with the Earth Prince. "I didn't see him while I was there."

Usagi looked disappointed.

"I know," Minako grabbed hold of her friend's hand but was interrupted as a waiter came towards them.

The servant bowed, "It is an honor to serve you Princess Venus, and Princess Serenity."

"Thank you sir," Venus showed her manners. Serenity bowed her head as well.

The waiter stood up, "May I have the pleasure of getting you something to drink?"

"Well," Minako pointed to her guest, "I know Princess Serenity is gonna want a Venusian pop."

Usagi laughed, "You know I HAVE to have one of those everytime I'm here."

"Of course," The waiter bowed and then looked to Minako, "And for you, your highness?"

"Martian Ale please," She answered.

"As you wish m'lady!" The server bowed and walked away.

Usagi snickered while shaking her head, "Martian ale?"

Minako shrugged her shoulders, "I like it. I've gotten used to it."

"I just got back from seeing Rei this morning."

The Venusian laughed, "How did that go?"

Usagi's eyes vacillated, "Honestly, better than expected."

Minako raised an eyebrow.

"I mean she teased me mercilessly, but I felt like I finally connected with her on a friendship level. I ended up spending the night with her."

The Venusian Princess' smiling face faded into one of unease.

"I mean-" Serenity corrected herself waving her hands in the air, "Not spend the night in that way, I meant we slept together." She realized that expression didn't sound right either. The blonde continued to stumble on her words, "I mean, we went to bed… I mean we shared a bed; I mean… We were bumper to bumper; NO! I mean we-"

"Okay okay," Venus closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand." She was pretty certain that nothing physical happened between the two of them the night before, "But does mean you're going to ask her to…" She hesitated.

"Oh no," Usagi shook her head in disbelief, "No way." Minako subtly sighed in relief. The Adango-haired blonde did not pick up on it. "But we did hit it off pretty well… I mean not hit it off like-"

Minako laughed, "I get it, I get it!" She composed herself, "What about Makoto or Ami? Have you seen them yet?"

Before Serenity could answer, The waiter came back with their drinks.

"Thank you," Usagi said to the waiter taking a sip of her pop.

"Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you," The waiter bowed again.

The red-bowed blonde nodded politely, and the server walked away.

Usagi put the drink down and gulped, "Ahhh, that hits the spot… I mean, not hit the spot-"

"Makoto and Ami?" The Venusian reminded her sipping her own drink.

"Oh yeah," Usagi continued, "I saw Makoto the other day. She came to the Palace."

"And?" Minako leaned in hoping to hear good news about her friend's marriage search.

"It's not gonna work out," Usagi scratched her cheek with her gloved fingers looking at her drink. Minako looked disappointed. "She's not into the whole Lunar royalty think."

"That's too bad," Minako took another sip, enjoying the Martian ale. She stared at the glass as she asked, "What about Ami?"

"Haven't seen her yet," Usagi revealed, "And don't have any plans to."

"Oh you should," Minako smiled, "I think you too might be good for each other."

"Nahh," Usagi shrugged her off, "Ami's a nice girl, but I don't see myself being with her."

"Trust me, I'm the Goddess of Love. I know these things."

"It won't be necessary," Usagi looked into her blonde friend's eyes and smiled. Princess Venus had everything Serenity wanted. She reached out for the Venusians hands and held them gently. "Mina-chan," Usagi decided to be more formal, even dropping her child-like voice down a few tones, "Princess Venus, You're the one. You're nice, you're funny, you're drop-dead gorgeous, I feel really comfortable around you-"

Minako stared at her friend as she hesitated.

"I know," Usagi briefly looked down at the table and then back up to her lover's blue eyes, "This is a weird situation; we've known each other forever, but you're the one I'd like to spend my life with. It'd be a pretty awesome union too, the Princess of The Moon AND the Princess of Venus together, that's like a match made in heaven." There was brief silence between the two. Usagi couldn't tell what Minako was thinking. "So," Usagi spoke slowly, "Minako… will you marry me?"

Princess Venus continued to stare at her friend, their hands still together. She let out a loud uncomfortable sigh and closed her eyes. Her hands slowly moved away from Princess Serenity's, whose hopeful smile started to dissipate, "I uh," She seemed really nervous, "I was going to talk to you about that."

"I mean," Usagi tried to save face, "I-I'm sorry, you don't have to answer me right now," She was talking very fast and franticly, "You can take some time or, if you, uh-uh, wanna have some engagement time, or even just dating time, I'm sure my mom can give us some space. And I know I don't have a ring yet, but trust me-"

"It's not about that Serenity," Minako had not called Usagi by her title in a long time. She spoke slowly, "There's someone else."

Now Serenity was staring at her friend incredulously.

Princess Venus took a chug of her Martian ale and continued, "We've been secretly dating for a while and… I was planning to propose to her."

Usagi was in shock. "Who?" She asked in a low tone.

With a heavy sigh, the Venusian looked into her friend's eyes, "Promise not to get angry?"

The Lunar Princess's eyes vascillated and she began to connect the dots. Her eyes widened. "Rei?"

Minako nodded in a guilty manner. Usagi's jaw dropped and she collapsed her head onto the back of her seat. She brought her gloved hands to hide the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Usagi," Minako tried to turn the conversation cheerful, "But you should meet up with Ami. You'll like her-"

She tried to continue, but Princess Serenity jumped up from the table, her face still hidden in her hands, and ran out of the room. Everyone in the canteen turned to see the Princess of the Moon running away.

"Usagi!" Princess Venus ran after her. Her guards followed her into the lobby.

Princess Serenity passed the elevators and opened the door to a staircase. Closing the door behind her, the blonde Lunarian ran down one flight of stairs and fell to her bottom on the last step. She vehemently pressed her gloved hands against her face and began crying heavily. She felt helpless. The only girl out of four she truly cared for, at least as much as she could having no time for building a relationship, and she was taken; getting married to Princess Mars of all things!

"Usagi!" She could hear Minako's voice, but didn't get up or acknowledge her. "Terrance," she said to her guard, "Just wait here for a second." The sound of footsteps came closer and suddenly Usagi felt a pair of delicate arms wrap around her. Minako sat next to her fellow princess and hugged her. The Odango-haired blonde did not remove her hands from her face or even look in the Venusian's direction. "Usagi I'm sorry. I'm really sorry!"

"You were the one Mina," Usagi finally looked at her friend, her eyes red like Mars. She seemed sad and agitated at the same time, "You were the one I wanted to be with. I've got no one to be with now." She buried her face in her hands again.

"That's not true," Minako tried to placed her gloved fingers on the Lunarian's crying face, "There's still Princess Mercury."

"She's gonna be the same," Usagi pushed her friend's hands away. Minako gave her some space. "I'm sure she's already taken, and probably isn't interested in joining the Silver Millenium." She turned to her friend and let out her repressed frustration. "You know I never wanted to be a Princess. I just wanted to be a normal girl, marry who I choose. I even thought about running away when my mom told me I have to marry someone by 18. But I can't! I'm the future Queen of the Moon. I'm responsible for people's lives and war and all that bullshit! And I can't even get a spouse to help unite our galaxy."

Princess Venus hesitated looking at her friend. She felt guilty, "I understand what you're going through Serenity. Believe me!" She looked around the sterile staircase and sighed heavily. Her gloved hands held Usagi's, "Look forget what I said, I won't marry Rei. I'll accept your hand in marriage. Like you said, it'll be a match made in heaven." She didn't sound very enthusiastic about it.

"Absolutely not," Usagi replied with a rather coarse tone, "You can't do that to Rei. Don't you love her?"

A heavy thoughtful sigh escaped the Goddess of Love. She looked to the ground and folded her arms. She finally confessed, "Yes." She could feel tears gathering in her own eyes.

"Then that's who you're marrying," Usagi's tone felt more commanding than Minako was used to. "This is my burden Mina, you shouldn't have to sacrifice your happiness and love for my sake. Nobody should!" Usagi looked forward and rested her head on her palms, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

Minako grabbed one of Usagi's hands again, "Set up a date with Ami. You might be surprised."

"I doubt it," Usagi put her head down.

The Venusian put her gloved hand on Usagi's cheek. Their eyes met: "And I'll hold off proposing to Rei at least for now. Like you said, you don't have a lot of options, you have to marry one of us. We can figure something out." Usagi's eyes wavered. She held onto Minako's hand, still against her cheek. "In the meantime," Minako smiled, "Why don't we go back up, finish our drinks, go out and just have fun today? See if you can meet up with Ami tomorrow. Mercury's not that far from here. And maybe tonight we can… as you said, spend the night together?"

Usagi looked down the gray staircase. Having let out her frustration, especially after having done the same with Rei, took a lot out of her. She stood up without looking at Princess Venus and started walking down, "I gotta go."

"Wait," Venus got up and started to follow her, "Usagi, wait. Please don't go!" She began to slow down as she watched the Lunarian disappear from sight.

Princess Serenity ran down the stairs with tears flowing down, hoping to get back to The Moon as quickly as possible.


	4. Princess Mercury

**SAILOR MOON'S SUITORS**

**By SailorJane**

**PRINCESS MERCURY**

Princess Serenity sighed into the pillow of her bed. Once again, her gloved fingers gently ran against her cheek. A messy pile of comic books lied on the floor of her room. She had been cooped up in her room since returning from Venus the day before. She hadn't even removed her dress. Minako had tried to get in contact with her, but Usagi didn't want to speak with anyone; only to be alone with her thoughts. Princess Jupiter's disinterest in the Silver Millennium was disappointing, but understood. Princess Mars' straight-up disdain for the arranged marriage was expected, but hard to take nonetheless. However, Princess Venus revelation was soul-crushing. It seemed like Princess Mercury was her chance at finding a spouse, but what if she was also unavailable? She had to marry one of the four. If she didn't choose, The Lunar Monarch would pick for her. While all three of her suitors had offered to accept her proposal no matter what, Princess Serenity would always forever be stuck in a loveless marriage.

She could imagine Makoto sitting on the throne beside her, bored out of her mind, complaining about her dress, perhaps growing to hate her wife. She could imagine a saddened Minako being separated from the girl she loved, repressing her anger until the marriage ended up a disaster. She could imagine Rei… well actually, she tried not to think about that too much. As for Ami, Usagi imagined her constantly being lost in her studies, not showing any affection for the blonde, and wanting to return to Mercury. Everytime Usagi tried to take Minako words to heart, "You two might be good for each other," she would reject that notion with negative thoughts.

"Serenity," a female voice interrupted.

The Princess raised her face off her pillow, turning to see the Feline guardian Luna in the doorway.

"Princess Mercury is waiting for you," The cat explained, "Pull yourself together and go meet her."

Usagi buried her head again. Her voice was muffled, "Just tell her to come in here."

Luna hesitated, "Princess Serenity that would be a serious breach of etiquette. Look, you have to meet with her, she came all the way from Mercury-"

"Luna!" Serenity interrupted her. She pushed her chest up staring angrily at her guardian, "Just send her in and let's get this over with!"

Luna sighed angrily, but acquiesced to the Princess' demands. She muttered something while walking out of the room, "Maybe I should ask if I could be Mercury's guardian."

"I HEARD THAT!" Usagi screamed. So now the final suitor was about to reveal herself; the one Usagi knew least about and had no interest in. She hadn't seen her in almost a year. Usagi didn't know what to except.

Suddenly a beautiful figure emerged in a bright-blue dress that shined like crystal. It matched the Mercurian Princess' short blue hair, which Usagi recognized anywhere. But there was something different about Princess Mercury this time. Maybe it was that anytime she saw her in the past, her blue-haired friend was always dressed in plain clothing. This ensemble, complete with a long bow-tied choker, blue stud earrings, a diamond blue necklace, and long white gloves with blue cuffs at the end, made Serenity push herself up to her elbows. This beautiful thin girl standing before her was not at all what she was expecting to see.

"Good morning Princess Serenity," Mercury bowed with such grace, it was actually enticing. However, her mind seemed lost in the moment, wondering why she was in the Lunar Princess' room.

"Hello Ami," Usagi dropped her head back on her pillow and lied on her side. Her negative energy had not dissipated.

Ami walked slowly towards her friend, looking genuinely concerned, "Are you okay?"

"No," Usagi's voice was low, without any life in it, "I'm pretty friggin' far from okay." Her hand found it's way back to her cheek.

The Mercurian Princess was now right by her friend's bed. She looked uncomfortable, but her voice was still soothing, "Is there anything I can do?" She the immediately pointed to the edge of the bed as the Princess shook her head 'no.' "Can I sit here?"

"If you want," Usagi scotched over slightly, giving her friend room to sit.

Sitting on the bed next to her, Ami gently rubbed Usagi's side, "I just finished my Doctorate, I could give you a healing session if you'd like."

"It – It's not that Ami," Usagi stuttered. She finally pushed herself up and sat next to her friend. Mercury looked at the Princess, but Usagi looked at the floor. "Look let's just get through this. I'm sure you're looking to get out of here as soon as possible."

The blue-haired Princess allowed her blue eyes to scan the room, formulating her thoughts. "Actually," She spoke sweetly, "I was looking forward to coming to The Moon Palace. I very rarely get a chance to come here." Usagi turned to her friend who was now smiling, "I always loved tutoring you in the Silver Archives." She looked back to her blonde friend. Usagi thought her bashful smile was adorable.

"It wasn't easy teaching me anything!" Usagi chuckled.

Ami laughed as well. She was a wonderful laugh, so soft and effeminate, "No, you did well."

Usagi sighed. Her brief show of delight was replaced with reality: "Anyway, you know why you were asked here. I have to marry someone, and just cut to the chase and tell me why you don't want to."

Once again, Ami looked confused. She remained taciturn with her mouth open until finally explaining, "I… I don't understand. Why would I not want to?"

Hmmm, Usagi thought, maybe she's teasing her like Rei. "I mean, are you seeing someone?"

"No," Ami revealed.

Usagi was somewhat surprised to hear that, "You, the smartest girl in the galaxy? You don't have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?"

"Well," Ami rolled her eyes, though not in a patronizing fashion, "I don't know about smartest girl in the galaxy, but being lost in my studies is probably the reason I don't have someone right now." She looked back to her friend, "I did have a brief relation with one of the Generals from Earth, but it didn't go anywhere. No chemistry, so to speak."

"Oh," Serenity responded finding her conversation most interesting. The two of them had never talked this intimately with each other before, "Well you know I had a fling with Prince Endymion, but it's hopeless with the whole Moon-Earth conflict."

"Right," Mercury nodded her head, "Hopefully we can repair our relationship with The Earth."

Usagi got back to the reason for her visit, "Though I'm sure you'd rather stay on Mercury rather than have to live here, right?"

"Not at all," Mercury's eyes opened wide, "I mean," She raised her gloved hands in the air, "Don't get me wrong, I love my planet, but it can get really dismal and dull." She smiled with enthusiasm, "I think The Moon is much more exciting, and I feel there's a whole world of knowledge that I can't learn from a conservative Mercurian Library. That's why I loved coming here."

This was surprising to hear. Usagi had always pictured Mercury as a quiet book-worm without lust for life. It turned out that the blue-haired brainiac actually was something of a thrill-seeker. Still, Usagi had to press her on other issues:

"But," Usagi raised her index finger, "There's the dress code." She picked up Mercury's gloved hand, "And you'd have to wear gloves all the time."

"Oh," Mercury admitted raising both of her gloved hands, staring at the palms, "I never take my gloves off." Usagi's eyes widened. "They help me control my ice powers. And-" Mercury stroked he cheek much in the same way Usagi constantly did, "I like the feel of them."

The Odango-blonde thought she was the only one in the galaxy who had this strange fixation for her gloves, but here, another princess none-the-less, shared the same interest, even if it was also for practical reasons. Usagi noted that her friend's hands were curiously cold, even through their gloves. She remembered that Princess Mercury always wore them, but figured that was to keep up with Moon etiquette.

"And I like dressing up too," Ami added.

"But," Usagi changed the subject, "Don't you find the whole arranged marriage thing annoying? Especially being married to me?"

Ami pondered the question, "Well," She revealed, "It's not ideal in terms of a relationship, intimacy and such, but I suppose it's essential for the union of our planets."

Right about now, Ami was starting to seem like the right candidate for her arranged marriage.

"As far as marrying you," Ami began to blush looking down at the ground. Usagi was unsure what the Mercurian princesses next words would be. She feared there would be something wrong, as with all her other suitors. "To be honest," Ami spoke slowly, but still with a cute tone in her voice, "I've kind of had a crush on you for a long time."

Usagi's eyes practically shot out of their sockets. Ami had a crush on her?

"That's why I always loved coming here," She smiled sweetly looking at her potential girlfriend, "And seeing you." They stared into each other's eyes, holding hands. Usagi could really feel Ami's cold, gloved fingers. The Mercurian sighed and looked back down, "Excuse me, I'm so nervous."

"Ami-chan," Usagi had never called her friend by this name, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Still nervous, the bluenette explained slowly, "Like I said, I was nervous. Plus you were always going on about how much you liked the Earth Prince. Looking back on it, I wish I had told you."

To think that all this time, Usagi and Ami could have been dating. By the time she reached 18, Usagi's choice of spouse would have been clear.

"Do you," Ami covered her mouth with her fingers nervously, "I don't suppose you feel the same way about me?"

Usagi smiled curiously, "Maybe."

Ami didn't know how to respond to that.

"I just wish," Usagi explained, "We had more time together. This whole arranged marriage thing really makes this awkward."

"I understand," Ami put her head down in a guilty manner, "It's abnormal for me too."

Princess Serenity did find Princess Mercury attractive, both in appearance and personality. She needed to make up for lost time. What was Ami's favorite color? Her favorite food? Did she like ice-skating or comic-books? Thinking about it, the scholastic Mercurian probably had no interest in comic books. Was she an outdoors type? What was she like in mixed company? So many questions that would be typically be answered over the course of an extended relationship, and Usagi had maybe a week before she was forced to make up her mind. Truth be told, Mercury was the only viable candidate by this point. The marriage would work, but Serenity just needed to be sure that the Mercurian princess would be a faithful companion.

"Ami-chan," Usagi picked her friend's head up staring into her beautiful eyes, "When do you have to go back to Mercury?"

"I don't have to go back anytime today."

"Could you," Usagi hesitated rubbing her gloved hand across her cheek, "Stay here overnight? Maybe the rest of the week?"

"I can stay for the night," Ami answered. Her eyes wandered as she considered her schedule, "I do have to go back to Mercury for an event the day after tomorrow." Usagi seemed disappointed hearing this. "Why don't you come with me?" The bluentte smiled. "Having the Moon Princess there would certainly help the cause, and you can stay overnight at the Mercury palace. I'll give you a tour of the planet."

Serenity had rarely been to Mercury, and even then only for short periods of time. She never really got a chance to explore the planet. "I don't know," She laughed, "Didn't you just say Mercury's kinda boring?"

"It won't be if you're there."

There was no longer a question as to whom Serenity would take as a wife. She made up her mind, right here, right now. Ami Mizuno, Princess of Mercury, was her choice. The blonde didn't want to confess this right away. She still wanted to carry out her extended date with her, and wanted to properly propose to the Mercurian Princess. Even so, it was a loaded weight off her shoulders. Feeling the anxiety evaporate from her mind caused the Lunarian Princess to sigh heavily and drop to the bed with her arms out.

"What's wrong?" Ami turned and looked at her date, concerned.

"Oh Ami," Usagi shook her head, feeling small tears gathering in her eyes, "You have no idea how stressed-out I've been the past few days: Meeting suitors, turned down by everyone, taking abuse from Mars…" She hesitated closing her eyes, "I'm just so happy to have you here now."

"I can only imagine," Ami leaned down next to her, clasping one of the blonde's hands, "How stressful that must have been. But I'm here for you now… Usagi-chan."

Ami had never referred to the Lunarian Princess by her real name. Usagi smiled at her.

"Here sit up," Ami stood up, "I'll give you a quick healing session." She began to lace her fingers together.

"I'm okay Ami," Usagi didn't get up.

"Trust me," Ami pulled her girlfriend up by the hand, "You'll feel better." Usagi acquiesced to her fellow Princess' request sitting next to her. "Turn around," Ami motioned, "And you'll need to remove your shoulder bands."

Usagi now had her back to Ami as she slowly pulled down her puffy shoulder bands. Her back was already revealed. She felt The Mercurian's cold gloved hands began to gently massage her naked shoulders.

"Ohhh," Usagi moaned, "Your hands really are cold."

"That's why I wear the gloves," Ami explained.

"But it feels good," Usagi confessed.

"Just relax," Ami said.

The Lunarian Princess dropped her jaw letting out a series of moans. Her head jolted in a 360 degree motion.

"You see," Mercury explained, "You have lactic acid built up in your trapezius muscles. As such, your chi flow is disrupted. What I'm doing right now is stimulating circulation; basic physiotherapy really."

Usagi hesitated before replying, "I have no idea what you just said."

"Okay now," Ami stopped the massage and simply held her gloved palms slightly above the blonde's back. Without saying another word, her hands emitted a cold water-like energy.

Princess Serenity moaned loudly, almost as if she was in pain. Her head tilted back and her eyes nearly escaped their sockets. The sensation didn't last too long, but she could feel the pain and fatigue in her body evaporate.

"There we are," Mercury returned to softly massaging her girlfriend's shoulders.

Breathing heavier, Usagi felt revitalized. As she continued to feel the Mercurian work on her back, she slowly turned her head, disrupting the therapy session. Ami was distracted and gazed into her friend's eyes.

With her back still towards her, Usagi slowly moved towards Ami and kissed her gently. Unlike the friendly pecks she had gotten from Jupiter and Venus, this kiss was passionate; filled with as much healing energy as Mercury's therapy session. Ami closed her eyes and allowed her friend's lips to gently massage her's. Usagi put her right arm around Ami's neck and continued the make-out session.

Before too long, Princess Serenity slowly pinned Princess Mercury down to her bed. The Mercurian wrapped her gloved arms around her back, their lips still locked, and their tongues now shyly making contact. Usagi didn't even care if Luna or Artemis came in at this point. They should be happy that their princess finally found her mate. However, Usagi decided to ignore those thoughts and concentrate on her intimate moment with Ami. She could feel their legs rubbing together. Ami felt the soft brush of Usagi's hair against her cheek. It was replace with the Lunarian's gloved hand, slowly stroking the Mercurian's face. The bluenette sighed as if feeling sexual relief. She mirrored the gesture, feeling her gloved hand against Usgai's, who also showed signs of ecstasy.

This went on for maybe ten minutes, neither of them looked at a clock. Their lips rarely left each other alone. Their hands ran up and down their body. But just as Ami began to explore the more private area of her girlfriend's chest, Usagi broke contact.

"Wait," Usagi whispered and looked her girlfriend in the eye, "Let's stop here."

"I'm sorry," Ami looked guilty.

"No don't apologize," Usagi smiled stroking her friend's cheek again, "I just think we should take it slow." She hesitated seeing some disappointment in Ami's eyes.

"Okay," Ami whispered in a cute tone.

"Is that okay?" Usagi asked.

"You're right," Ami smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde's torso, "We don't have to rush."

They kissed once more before sitting up again, "You were right Ami-chan," Usagi said, "That WAS a good massage."

Ami laughed, smiling sweetly. Usagi loved her smile. It was unlike any she'd ever seen.

"So," Usagi put her shoulder-bands back on and stood up. She spoke in a more exaggerated, slightly silly, royal tone "You are a guest of the Silver Millennium, where would you like to go?"

Ami stood up and straightened out her dress, "Well," She spoke slowly and looked into Usagi's eyes, "Howabout the library?"

Usagi moaned in disappointment. Ami quickly grabbed her hands to ease her mind.

"Please Usagi-chan," Ami smiled, "I'd like to revisit the scene of our study sessions."

A reluctant Princess Serenity nodded her head in agreement.

"We could stop at the mall on the way?" Princess Mercury assured her.

"That sounds like fun," Usagi looked more optimistic. She suddenly realized, she would have to stop by the jewelry store to pick out a ring for her future wife.

Ami held her hand out hoping the two of them would be able to publicly display their affection for each other, "Hold hands?"

Princess Serenity held her girlfriend's hand, gave her one more kiss, and led her out of the bedroom to face the Solar System, for the first time as a couple.

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTES:<strong>

Please review this story before you exit. I greatly appreciate the comments. I'm also considering continuing this setting. If you like it and would like to see a sequel, let me know in the comments.


End file.
